The present invention is directed to a system for changing the orientation of a solar-dependent system, such as solar-heating apparatuses, solar-generators, solar concentrators, telescopes, and the like. Prior-art systems have depended upon azimuth, or vertical, axis-tracking, which can lead to erroneous results, and which are difficult to achieve. This lack of a reliable, accurate and appealing solar-tracking systems has been a major stumbling block to the success and expansion of the solar industry.
Examples of prior-art solar-tracking systems are shown in the following U.S. patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,145, the solar-tracking system uses a loop-control tracking with two linear actuators to control elevation, or latitude, and to control rotation. The system of this patent has a maximum of 120-degree rotational tracking that translates to eight hours per day maximum, and has a vertically-oriented support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,739 discloses a similar system also using a perfectly-vertical support shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,124 discloses a sun-tracking system using cam and roller principle and gravity. Like the other systems, a perfectly vertical support shaft is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,377 discloses a solar collector having photovoltaic panels that track the latitude of the sun. In this system, also, the support shaft is perfectly vertically-oriented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,637 discloses a sun-tracking system based on a linear actuator for elevational tracking, and another linear actuator for azimuthal axis. The support is also vertically-oriented.